Breaking the Broken
by Komodo Butterfly
Summary: Behind their annoying and whiny exteriors beat the hearts of children broken from divorce and abuse that's led them to only rely on each other. Kakeru and Wataru depend on each other to the brink of obsession and it's about time they let the others in.
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven or its characters. I do however own this plot and story so steal it and I will hunt you down and destroy you!**

**I know you're all expecting me to write another Beyblade fic or oneshot but I had to write a Gakuen Heaven fic for the simple fact that I've read pretty much everyone of them on this site and pretty much the rest of the internet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a typical summer day at BL Academy, the sweltering heat meaning most team practices were cancelled due to fears over heatstroke combined with the general laziness that had swept over the campus like a tidal wave. Unfortunately for two rather troublesome twins, their rather enthusiastic and widely regarded as overbearing or just plain crazy coach was one of the few captains that had forced his team to work through these unbearable conditions.

Sweat trickled steadily from the tennis player's pores before the torture finally ended as the final ball rolled to a gentle stop. Everyone took this as their cue to leave the court, packing their equipment and leaving as quickly as possible lest their captain would change his mind.

"Finally!" Kakeru groaned in ecstasy as he followed his brother into collapsing onto their shared double mattress.

"Want one?" his brother's voice filtered through Kakeru's hazy mind, holding the frozen ice pop in one hand, the other reaching in for another.

"Yeah" he groaned, using his last ounce of energy to push himself into something resembling a sitting position.

Snatching the frozen treat from his brother's unresisting hands he immediately bit off the tip only to hiss from the sheer coldness. Snickering at Kakeru's idiocy, Wataru collapsed next to his brother sucking on his own ice pop as he contemplated what they should do for the rest of the day.

Feeling fingers lazily trace patterns over his exposed skin, Kakeru let out a soft whine; scooting away from the body heat of his brother as he spread himself over the currently cool sheets in efforts of cooling down. Unfortunately Wataru seemed to have other ideas as he pressed himself into Kakeru, a gesture which may have suggested he needed comforting but in reality he just wanted to piss his twin off as revenge for eating the last of his chocolate bars the day before.

An audible thump signalled Kakeru had been driven off the bed and was now in a heap on the floor, ice pop smeared over his lips and face from the impact dangling dangerously from his fingers threatening to drop and forever stain the creamy white carpet. Scowling at his now laughing twin he jabbed the stick of ice into his brother's cheek in an act of childish revenge only to be tackled back onto the floor in retaliation.

Growling as the sugared ice fell from his fingers, Kakeru leaped onto his brother as the two rolled around in a sticky mess ignorant of the knocking on their door at least until there door was forced open by a rather pissed Koji Shinomiya aka their dorm head.

"What the hell are you two doing? I've been knocking on your door for the last twenty minutes! Why the hell didn't you open…" he trailed off upon seeing the state the two were in.

"He started it!" the two exclaimed at the same time, pointing at their twin before once again turning to claw at each others throats, flinging insults like a well played game of tennis.

"Hey! Break it up you two, come on!" Koji yelled over the noise the two were making as he struggled to separate the two who weren't against hitting him in order to get to their brother.

"What's going on here?" a voice cut into the drama as the twins paused momentarily to eye the intruder before returning at each other's throats. Koji had been thankful for the momentary break thanks to Hide who was peering into the room with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Think you can help me…ah! Get these two to…hey stop that! Stop fighting?" Koji asked as he struggled to separate the two, receiving several hits below the belt. Literally.

"King?" the bored voice of Hide called lightly receiving a simple "Yo!" in greeting as he walked over to assist the exhausted archer in pulling the Ozawa twins off each other.

"I've had it up to here with you two!" Koji raised his voice towering over the now cowering twins who looked at each other guiltily, not even sure why they started fighting in the first place.

"Perhaps it would be in the dorm's best interest if these boys were separated into separate rooms?" Hide remarked raising an elegant eyebrow as the twins looked at him in a mix of helplessness and fear clinging to each other, just daring them to try and split them.

"Would make things more peaceful around here" Tetsuya remarked pointing out the numerous instances when he was unable to get a decent night's sleep or a great night's fuck due to their constant squabbling instantly destroying the mood. Given that Kakeru and Wataru lived just below meant the noise they made filtered through the floorboards above making it hell for those unlucky enough to live above or even below them.

"No!" Kakeru whined clinging to his brother in desperation.

"We'll be good!" Wataru pleaded refusing to release his brother.

"We promise!" They finished together giving pitiful puppy dog faces to the three upperclassmen pleading with them to let them off.

"How many times have we heard that?" Koji deadpanned looking down on the two who offered sheepish apologetic smiles in return.

"We really mean it this time!" Kakeru pleaded as he put on his best pout; looking up at the upperclassmen with wide doe-like eyes.

"Not as often as we've heard that" Tetsuya chuckled simply ruffling the dark purple hair drawing an indignant look from the boy.

Tearing himself from the offending hand Kakeru stormed over to his bed choosing to simply throw himself on top of it in a silent protest against the separation. Naturally in this position he was unaware of the two pairs of eyes roaming over his lean frame, resting on his tight little ass as he let out an indignant "humph".

While Kakeru indulged in his own little pity party, Wataru had migrated over to the small sofa in front of the TV, silently watching how his brother was being eye raped by the King and his crony. Feeling another form drop onto the couch next to him, he peered through his fringe to see the archer looking more than a little worse for wear. No doubt still exhausted from keeping the Ozawa twins separated. After all it's a full time job you know. Wataru wrapped his arms around himself, drawing his knees up as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What room are you going to send me in?" Wataru asked miserably, drawing an almost guilty feeling from Koji who had to resist the urge to put his arm around the normally mischievous brat.

"There are a few spare rooms down the hall, you'll be away from your brother but still near enough for emergencies" Koji tried, seeing that his attempt at comfort was only serving to further depress the teen.

"Wataru? Are you going to be alright?" Koji questioned, the aura of depression that currently hung over the teen reminding him so much of his depressed little artist currently asleep in his room.

"I don't want to leave" was the mumbled response before the boy pressed his face into the crook of the archer's neck, barely audible sobs escaping from his trembling lithe frame.

Most would be surprised to learn just how different the Ozawa twins were. While Kakeru was a brash and as brazen as his public self, Wataru was certainly quieter. As the younger twin he relied heavily on his brother being there for him. Living in a family where their mother remarried at least twice a year left them with only each other to rely on hence why they were so reluctant to part or make other friends except in special circumstances e.g. Keita and Yukihiko.

"No-no, come on, don't cry on me Wataru. Come on, _please _don't start crying on me" the archer resorted himself to begging. He never was good with emotional teens which considering his job as dorm advisor was somewhat confusing. Oh sure, he could handle it if they were drunk or even high; like that time when someone had smuggled in drugs for that little party that ended up with half the campus attending. That included the teachers. And given he was currently in a relationship with Takuto Iwai, a very fragile man who needed emotional stability in his life you'd think this would get easier.

Alas, the difference between the depressed little purple headed teen and his silverish haired lover was that his lover was a man. This boy in his arms was still by Japan's standards a child.

While Koji tried to cope with the sudden change in personality of Wataru; Hide and Tetsuya were pre-occupied with the moping purple haired brat currently pressing himself into the rather spacious mattress. Naturally this led to some rather impure thoughts about the teen, especially when you combined his needy personality with his immature child-like curiosity and love of all forms of trouble.

"Stop moping brat" Hideaki remarked, elegantly fixing his glasses only to receive a rather forceful pillow thrown to his face with a rather smug brat staring back at him in defiance.

Kakeru was only just spared from his inevitable death by Tetsuya's firm grip on the vice president; struggling to conceal his laughter while admittedly not doing a very good job of it.

"Hey relax Hide, he's just a kid" Tetsuya tried only to get two annoyed looks and one indignant "humph".

"I'm not a kid!" Kakeru pouted, crossing his arms as if to prove his point. "I've done a lot of stuff that kids can't do!" he scowled, before finishing his mini rant was the ever so mature sticking out of the tongue.

"Oh really!? What exactly have you done that children aren't able to?" Unfortunately this conversation seemed to spark Hide's interest and given his special talent lied in sex activities, it didn't bode well for Kakeru.

Kakeru opened his mouth to speak only to finally click into place what exactly he was doing; with someone he'd been somewhat afraid of since he'd first came to this school. Upon realising this, Kakeru flushed slowly backing away from the older male in efforts of putting some distance between them.

What could only be described as a lecherous smirk appeared across the student council vice president's face. He moved like a panther closing in on his prey moving onto the bed pinning down the purple haired teen who gave him a look that could only be compared to a deer in the headlights.

"Well?" Hide smirked, gently running his fingertips up the teen's sides. Kakeru drew a shaky gasp as the t-shirt he was wearing bunched up, exposing a toned stomach to the wandering fingers of the sex fiend currently molesting him in front of their king.

"I-I don't…I mean stop!" he protested catching the attention of Koji and Wataru who'd calmed down enough to pull himself from the archer and drift over to the bed.

Dried tears were hastily wiped away in efforts to maintain his façade. This was quickly wiped away as he gazed in suppressed horror and curiosity at his twin who by this point was squirming with need. Memories of a similar incident flashed through Wataru's mind, body tensing as he recalled the helplessness he felt at the hands of that man.

Breathing became increasingly difficult as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. But he didn't see his brother and Hide, no. In his eyes he had taken is brother's place, his father taking Hide's. Only rather than trembling with pleasure, he recalled trembling in fear at the groping hands of that lecherous monster his mother once called darling.

"Wataru!" he was snapped from his memories by the yell of his name only to meet eyes with the worried face of his somewhat dishevelled brother.

The rest of the room's occupants gazing at him with equal if not more concern, oblivious as to why in a matter of seconds he'd froze up, staring through them while trembling with terror. Bloodcurdling screams ripping through the halls trapped in a memory he'd hoped never to remember, only this time he could use his voice.

Visibly shaken he blinked, feeling hands slowly guide him onto the bed as he felt his brother wrap his arms around him, protecting him from the unseen demons. Soft murmurs slowly working to calm his erratic heartbeat, both his and his twin's hearts beating together in harmony. A reflection of the deepness their bond shared.

"You're here with me, he's not here! He's never coming back!" Kakeru soothed slowly rocking his brother in his arms feeling the tense muscles very slowly start to relax.

"He's not here, you're here instead?" was the doubtful reply, pity flooding the rest of the room as it soon clicked as to what had happened to the usually annoying and attention seeking boy.

"No, he isn't!" his brother said firmly. Koji, Tetsuya and even Hide gazed in awe at the tender display in front of them. The usually boisterous Wataru reduced to an innocent frightened victim and Kakeru from equally an as boisterous teen to an extremely overprotective and somewhat possessive older brother.

"Who hurt him?" No one was quite sure who asked the question but they still got an answer.

"The man we once called father. But he's dead now, uncle made sure of it" Kakeru spat, hate dripping on his words as he clutched at his brother even tighter.

"Is that why…?" the question went unasked, they all knew what Tetsuya was going to say.

"Yes" was the whispered reply, from the lips of Wataru himself.

* * *

**Okay I am going to make another chapter but that's all since I'm terrible with updating.**

**This is basically just written as a plea to everyone else to start writing more GH fics (especially about the twins) since it's practically been forgotten.**

**I know the characters are kinda OOC but this was just an experimental look into why the twins might lean on each other so much and be so against trying to make friends with others. Well that and I just like torturing my characters lol.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**And for those who haven't yet, watch the GH anime because it's totally awesome!**

**KB**


	2. In the Open

**I've actually updated and I've actually finished!**** Hope you like. As for the end I don't know it just kept writing itself so don't blame me if it's weird. Well don't totally blame me anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day found the twins walking along the path in the trees, passing the same hut they'd locked Keita in the first time they saw him. Yet despite the somewhat cooler heat, the twins weren't feeling any better.

"They know" Wataru muttered grabbing the attention of Kakeru who looked to his twin with mild worry.

"They won't tell" he promised back gaining a somewhat mocking smile from his brother.

"How do you know? They have something to hold over our heads, or my head at least. They could use this as blackmail to keep me silent for the next few years! Maybe even after graduation!" Wataru exclaimed miserably, the knowledge that he'd be forced into never spying on the others with his brother proved too much for him to bear.

"They wouldn't do that to us, to you. At least Shinomiya-san won't, you know that. I mean just look at who he's with; Iwai-san is bound to have problems in his past and Shinomiya-san has never told anyone else about them. Why would he do that to you?" Kakeru tried, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder in a weak attempt at comfort.

"Because he hates me ever since we pushed Keita in the pool as a joke and he was the one who had to fish him out" Wataru replied blankly glaring slightly at the snicker that escaped his brother.

"He still won't tell. Besides he knows Keita's sort of our friend now, he knows it was just a silly prank. He can't hold that over us forever" Kakeru consoled.

"He probably will" his brother added glumly, trying to smother a smile at the thought.

"The look on Endo-kun's face was priceless though" Wataru giggled, his brother soon joining in as the two reminisced about their last prank.

The two continued down the path until they reached the tennis courts, halting momentarily to observe their teammates practicing before entering the changing rooms. A quick change and the two walked out onto the courts, rackets in hand before taking seats on the bench tie their laces and warm up.

Conversing softly between themselves they allowed their gazes to slide towards to their captain only to freeze; Naruse Yukihiko staring straight back at them with an unreadable expression on his face. "He knows. They told him" Wataru deadpanned, he knew what that look could only mean.

"You don't know that" Kakeru tried only to be cut off.

"Just look at him. He won't even look at us" Wataru cut in, nodding his head in the British tennis player's direction, who as Wataru promised, refused to look their way.

"Maybe he doesn't want to lead us on like he did to that freshman last week" Kakeru said with optimism. He was of course referring to Naruse's latest Honey; a blue eyed, black haired freshman known only as Miyumi Haku. He was generally more widely known as Naruse's last conquest.

"This stupidity of yours better not be contagious" Wataru frowned, his usual public personality coming to light earning a snort from his twin.

"I think it may already be too late for the King" Kakeru grinned back setting the two off into snickers as they grabbed their rackets and made their way to one of the free courts.

The two teamed up, naturally, against their teammates on a quick doubles game in order to help the other team improve their skills as working as a double team. After roughly two hours of practice and play against various teammates, the twins called it a day; packing their equipment away and heading for the showers. They talked between themselves quietly while waiting for the water to heat, slipping into the same cubicle as they had been doing since they were children.

The twins talked quietly as not to arouse suspicion, scrubbing gently at each others skin as they cleaned each other as best as they could. The heat of the water became a welcome relief as it helped distract Wataru from his thoughts. The gentle caressing on his neck further pushed his fear from his mind as he offered his brother a shy smile and tight embrace.

Hearing approaching footsteps snapped the twins out of their embrace, forcing them to quickly finish and get changed into their school uniform.

Snickering at his brother who'd gotten his head stuck in his sleeve, Wataru smiled at the sight before reaching over and helping his brother free. He had to lean against his brother slightly in order to lift the fabric off and it only seemed natural that thanks to the slippery floors; Wataru found himself on top of his brother who was groaning in pain underneath.

"Oh wow!" was the exclamation behind them causing the two to gingerly turn towards their newest companion.

Blond locks instantly set off warning bells in their heads, as their eyes met the long legs of their tennis captain and resident playboy, Naruse Yukihiko. Exchanging worried glances with each other it took several seconds before it struck them just what he meant by that statement. Lust-filled eyes were fixed firmly on their backsides encased in their sinfully tight school trousers; when they'd first got their uniforms they'd been told they had none left in their size.

How were they to know they were being perved on by the man who gave them the clothes? They couldn't really know he had a twin fetish and was hoping they'd offer themselves in order to pay for the clothes now could they?

"N-Naruse-senpai what can we do for you?" they chimed, nervousness creeping into their words as they slowly climbed off each other feeling his eyes follow their every movement.

"I came in to shower. Care to join me?" he offered, various scenarios flittering through his mind at what could happen only to receive a negative. The lust clear in his voice as his eyes raked over the twins' bodies stopping at their tight little asses.

"We just finished—" Wataru started letting his gaze drop to the floor, unable to face the expression he'd become so familiar with.

"—and now we have somewhere we need to be" Kakeru interrupted. With a hasty "excuse us Naruse-senpai" the two fled from the scene.

The two ran straight to their room, well really Kakeru ran while dragging his forlorn brother behind him. "I knew he'd be no different" was the only response he got from his downtrodden brother.

"But he's always been like that! Maybe not so perverted, that's more Hide-san's way of scoring. But still Naruse-senpai has always been rather forward in his advances" his brother remarked; trailing off thoughtfully as he compared their captain with the sadistic pervert they all knew and feared.

"I guess. But I bet he thought I'd follow him because of what they told him. About how I let those other guys take advantage of me" Wataru said quietly, bringing his legs up and leaning his chin on them.

"If he did then he isn't worthy of having you" Kakeru said, tossing his hair back and sticking his nose in the air much to his brother's amusement.

"He isn't worthy of either of us" Wataru corrected with a smile as he was caught in a hug setting the two off into hushed giggles. Seconds later saw them attacking each other with the pillows from their beds, shrieks and grunts as they tried to push each other overboard. A flying leap from Wataru saw the two both crashing over the edge landing in a very compromising position just in time for the door to once again open.

"I thought you two promised you'd keep it down?" Koji poked his head in followed by the nervous face of his boyfriend, Iwai Takuto.

"Sorry Koji-senpai" the two chimed, tilting their head slightly to get an easier view of the nervous artist in their doorway.

Koji made to move only to double back as he properly looked at the position the mirror twins had put themselves in. "You two should count yourselves lucky it was just us who walked in here. If Hide or even Tetsuya saw you like that they'd probably take it as an invitation" he warned.

Nodding in dismissal at the two he took Takuto's hand, guiding him out of the room giving the twins one last warning look before leaving them alone. They waited until they were sure the other two had left before breaking down into fits of laughter.

"They'll probably take it as an invitation" Wataru parroted trying to mimic Koji's tone of voice receiving another snort of amusement from his older brother. "They try it and we'll attack them with a barrage of tennis balls" Kakeru smirked, waving his hand as if it were a racket sending the two into a plotting frenzy. That's all it took for them to give in once more to their infectious laughter.

"Oh really?" a voice asked catching their attention, instantly sobering the twins up.

"A barrage of tennis balls?" a second, very familiar voice purred, the twins freezing in muted terror as it clicked who was in the room with them.

A thought passed between them as they slowly turned only to have their fears confirmed. "Oh, crap" was their only shared response.

Much to their shared horror, the same upperclassmen they'd just been plotting against stood casually in their doorway. Hide with his arms crossed, his eyes calculating their every movement and Tetsuya casually draping his arm over his friend's shoulder as he leaned on him ever so slightly for support.

"Perhaps we _should_ take this an invitation King" Hide remarked, eyes roving the twin's backsides like a hungry predator. Seeing for himself the position the twins were still in; it took very little to convince Tetsuya to agree. Several naughty fantasies flitting through his mind at the sight of the identically flushed faces; soon to be writhing underneath himself and Hide's bodies.

"N-n-no no! There's no invitation here!" Kakeru tried, stumbling over his words as he scrambled off his brother in favour of putting as much distance as he could between himself and the perverts across from him.

Actually that's being a little unfair. Hide's the perverted one; Tetsuya was just talked into it by his friend. Not that he needed much persuasion; most of the campus found themselves attracted to the twins at some point. After all, being in a threesome with flexible, slightly preppy, mirror twins with lithe supple bodies and mischievous grins proved one of the number one fantasies in the entire gay community at BL Academy.

However the twins remained alone. Many guys who tried ultimately failed in catching the brothers' attention. A large part of it was due to the fact the boys were highly reluctant to branch out to others. Their lives revolved around each other and tennis. And more recently their sexuality. Well that plus they were well known for craving attention. This was generally gained through their pranks and locking their now best friend in a shed in the woods.

The recent unveiling of the younger's past would undoubtedly push their hidden suitors even further away. Part of the allure came from the idea these boys were innocent virgins with only each other for a sexual outlet. This made many believe they would be the one to introduce the twins to the world of sex and relationships. Emphasis on the former. So naturally when this illusion would be broken, the interest would stop. Or so the twins believed. Unfortunately Hide didn't seem to get the message or the fantasy for that matter. Or perhaps he wanted experience over innocence…even if that experience was rape.

Wataru meanwhile had pushed himself off the floor; silently observing his brother's predicament while trying to find any possible way of escaping. Seeing none he resigned himself to trying to find a place that would keep him from wandering eyes and hands. He found no such place…except the window which if he was being honest was starting to look pretty good.

After all it wouldn't take much to climb onto the balcony below; he'd just have to make sure he'd knock first. The highly embarrassing incident with Koji and Takuto was still fresh in his mind. Let's just say it involved a rainstorm, a very naked couple in love and a rather embarrassed Wataru stuck out in the rain after fleeing an argument with his brother via the balconies. Needless to say it took some time for the couple to realise he was there. If he hadn't been beforehand, he'd have certainly been scarred for life by this incident alone.

As always luck was not on the youngest Ozawa's side. His only possible escape route was moving further and further away; actually that would be the King carrying the boy over to the bed and dumping him there. Confused eyes stared back up at the upperclassmen, Kakeru soon following as Hide pushed him on the bed with a surprising amount of force. Frightened glances were exchanged between the brothers before they turned back to their predators; caught like deer in the headlights.

Memories of his past threatened to surface in Wataru's mind, the situation far too familiar for comfort. But this was different. His brother was right there with him, and the looks he was given wasn't that of rage or bloodlust. No. They actually held something akin to care. It was almost like they wanted the brothers to get pleasure from this rather than fear and pain. Wataru found this difficult to understand. Why would they care if he liked it or not? None of the other boys did. His father certainly never. So why would they?

Wataru voiced his thoughts aloud to the men towering over him and his brother. Needless to say they showed the twins exactly why they should care in a variety of ways. And let's just say it was enough to convince the once broken shell and his protective older brother that not everyone was in it to use them. Well not use them and leave them anyway. After all, it's a big campus.

It's a hot fantasy.

And it's two young brothers trying to move on from the past and try new things; a lot of new things.

After all it's a typical sunny day at BL Academy, and with no team practice there's plenty for the twins to try. Plenty of people willing to try it with them. Plenty of chances to see their worth through the eyes of others.

Besides, if it doesn't work out they can always get their revenge. After all no one takes advantage of the Ozawa twins and gets away with it. Not if their uncle has anything to say about it either. Although he'd have to get in line. BL Academy holds many secrets. The twins being one of them; as for the rest…you'll have to find them for yourself no won't you?

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Btamamura and Hirotamoy for the great reviews! And also to Jirel…although I wasn't exactly sure if you meant to write quilt instead of guilt but still thanks. And I did try to use your idea but this fic just got away from me. Actuall al of my work tends to do that, oh well.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Seriously though I got 49 hits for the last chapter and 3 reviews. It's two clicks of the mouse and like one or two words. Come on people I need to know what you all think. I'm trying to improve my work here ya know. I can't do that if you don't tell me how to fix it.**

**Sayonara**

**KB**


End file.
